Worlds Collide
by SammyxMe
Summary: Ariana Veressa Midnight Rosegarden is a half vampire and lover of Edward Cullen.  When Harry Potter shows up in their world, everything changes includding Ariana's feelings for Edward! D:
1. Chapter 1

**AN: dis iz ma 1st story, so dont make fun of it, ok? i do not own twilight or harry potter.**

* * *

><p>Ariana Veressa Midnight Rosegarden (That's me! Hehe!) stared out her window at the gloomy, overhung sky that crackled with lightning. Despite the drab weather, she was happy. If it was cloudy then it meant that Edward, her fucking hot, vampire boyfriend, would come to school. She was sooooo glad he had finaly decided to break up with that whiney bitch, Bella. Plus I was half vampire, half human, so we were a beter match.<p>

She threw her pale, beach blond long hair over her shoulder and threw on her bckpack. She was wearing a white shirt under a blue sweater, jeans, and a pair of black tennis shoes. Her backpack was purple.

On her fingers she wore a small gold ring with a tiny jwel set into it and a mood ring. She didn't care that those things were hip before she was born because all haters can suck it. She wore a pink and blue woben bracelet and a silver necklace with a cat on it around her neck.

She had on a little make up, but not much. Just some black eyeliner, some smoky, gray eye shadow, some pink, strawberry lip gloss, and some black mascara. She hoped that she was beautiful enough for Edward because she often thought she was a little bland compared to his beautiful, masculine body.

Of course, many people at her school and life seemed to be in complete, total love with her. One of these people was Jacob, someone else who used to love Bella until they realized just how useless she was. Just recently, they had all found out that he was a hairy werewolf, Edward's enemy. He may have been his enemy, but Ariana still hung out with him because, though she dared not admit it, he was fucking sexy, too.

She made her way outside, putting the hood of her sweater up in case it started to rain. Luckily, it didn't. She got into her large, black, old Impala and started the engine. She pulled out of her driveway and made her way to school.

As she drove past all the trees lining the road, she began to daydream about Edward. She wondered when the next sunny day would be so they could maybe skip school and hang out in a field, lying side by side with each other, staring pasionately into each other's eyes.

Of course, Edward wouldn't have his shirt on. Ariana would make sure of that. This was so she could stare at his pale, sparkling, beautiful, chiseled abs that were usually hidden under his shirt.

Ariana really hated it when he wore a shirt. She liked to stare at his sparkling body instead. Oh, how she wished she could touch his chest right now, sparkling or not. The sparkling part was the best part, though. Being a half vampire, she didn't sparkle, just shone. Only Edward idd. Ariana even went to school on suny days, but just cobered up more.

Sudenly she heard someone scream, "NOOOOOOOOO!" and she snapped back into reality just in time to see someone flying straite towards her car! She renched the steering wheel to the side just in time and the barely taped the top of her car, sending them crashing into the road.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?" Ariana exclaimed, turning off her car. She got out of her car and gasped at what she say lying in the middle of the road behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: tell me wat u gaiz think, ok?**

* * *

><p>There was a boy crumpled in the middle of the road and a broomstick was lying next to him, snaped in half. Confused, she ran towards him, almost tripping on the pavement she was so scared.<p>

She had no idea what to do or if the boy was even still alive. She got down next to him and felt for a pulse on his neck. She couldn't feel one. Next she tried his wrist. Still no pulse.

"FUCK!" She screamed, terrified. Ariana turned him onto his back and ripped open his white shirt which was under a black robe. He wore a red and gold tie around his neck and the glasses on his face had cricks in the glass. He wore black pants and nice shoes on his feet. On his forehead was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

She put her hand on his chest, franically pawing at it, hoping for a heartbeat. She finally felt one and let out a sigh of relief, relaxing a little. But now what was she supposed to do? Rain began to fall of them, plastering the boy's dark, messy brown hair back.

The scar showed even more now and Ariana curiously reached out to touch it. She did and a jolt seemed to run through her body. She pulled back her arm.

What in the fucking hell was that? Maybe it was just her imagination or the storm over them. Either way she had to get this boy back home. No school for her today. Or her vampire boyfriend Edward, either. With that thought she almost left the boy in the road but finally dragged him to her car.

She examined him as he slumped in her passenger seat. Her checks grew warm as she realized just how cute he was. She shook her head at the thought. Ariana mustn't thing that way. Edward was hers and hers alone. She grabbed his broken broom and threw it into the trunk of her car.

The boy had no major injuries, just scrapes, so she took him home. Her fother had left already so she dragged him to the guest room and put him on the bed. At this time she really wished Edward was around because she missedhim so much and was getting tired of dragging the boy around.

As if he could read her thoughts (tho he cAn read thoughts, but he doesn't want to read hers cuz that's rude LOL), Edward appeared behind her. He took one look at the boy and at her, both drenched.

He, himself, was not wet at all. He must have run really fast, like a fast cheetah in order to find her. His white, button up shirt had the two buttons unbuttoned and he wore blue jeans on his muscled legs and wore white tennis shoes. His hair was flawless, as always.

He wrapped her in his strong, masculine, muscled arms and pulled her close. She reveled in his warmth, feeling it warm her up. She looked up into his gorgeous, coal black eyes. He needed to feed soon. Then his eyes would be an even more beautiful gold color, like amber. The then kissed passionately then and there, making out by the unconscious boy.

Suddenly the boy interrupted them, stirring awake. They continued to hold eachother though, starign into eachother's eyes heatedly, as they were undressing eachother in their minds. The boy propped himself up and stared at them. They stared back in silence.

"Where the hell am I?" The boy finnaly asked, cunfuzled.

* * *

><p><strong>reviewz r da best so plz right 1!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**harry wakes up! yay!**

* * *

><p>Ariana and Edward stared at the boy, not sure what to do but they still helped onto eachother romantically. The boy got into a sitting position and stared back at them, his GREEN eyes burning. Theu finnayly let go of eachother and addressed the boy.<p>

"What's your name?" Ariana asked the boy.

"Harry Pooter," he replied, "What's your guys's?"

"I'm Edward Cullen," Edward answered, "and sh's Ariana Veressa Midnight Rosegarden, my lover." Ariana nodded at the boy ass a aigh of 'hello'.

He started to get out of bead byt suddenly winced in pain.

"Don't rush yourself," Edward said, cooliy, as allways.

"But I can't," Haryy said, trying to get uo once more, "I need to find my way back ome to my friends so I can defeat the Dark Lord and save the world from evil!"

They just stared at him, sure that he had gone crazy from smashing into Ariana's car earlier that day.

"Have you seen my owl?"

Yep, he was definityely crazy they decided. Edward told her that he would lok after him so she could go get some bandaids from the bathroom. She did. Brining them back, they put them on harry, patching up all his visible scraptes.

"I have another one."

"Where?"

"My calf hurst."

Ariana left the room so Edeard could but the bandaid on so Harry wouldn't be embarrassed.

Finnaly they let her back in. he was all patched up, so he tried to rise once more. Edward helped him, but then shrank back by the overwhelming need to suck his blood. He threw himself out the window and ran away.

"Was it something I said?" Harry asked.

"No, it's not you. He was just feeling hungry and a little bitey, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean. What are you talking about and where am I?"

"You're iin Oregon."

"Oregon? How did I end up here?"

"I don't know. Where are you form?"

"Engalnd."

"That ecplains the accent."

"I have an accent?"

"Yes, you do. Don't tell Edeward this, but it's kinda sexy and I like it."

"I won't tell." He blushed.

"Okay good."

"I'm hungry. Do you have any food to spare?"

"Sure, I have some. Come downstairs."

He hobbled down the stairs behind her, managing alriht. She made him some toast and gave him an apple.

He ate both of them quickly, so she made him some more toast. He ate that to. Finnaly he said he as full, so they went and sat down in the living room to talk.

"Are you human?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged.

"Well are you?"

"Yes and no."

"Are you like me, then?"

"If you're a wizard, then yes."

"A wizard? I didn't think they existed."

"I shouldn't have told a muggle like you that. What was I thinking? I guess it's just something about you. I don't know. You're different and have a wierd pull on me, I guess."

She blushed.

"What did you mean when you asked if I was like you?"

"Well I'm human, yet I'm not. Just like you."

"What are you?"

"I'm a half vampire. Edwards a full vampire."

"Vampires? I didn't think those existed."

"Then neither of us thought the other existed."

"Well now we know they do."

They giggled, already feeling comfortable with eachother.

"Are Edward and you a couple?"

"Yes, he is. I think I love him, but after feeling what I feel for you, I don't know anymore."

"What you feel for me?"

"I think I like you."

They bothe blushed. Harry leaned in and kissed her. Just then Edward walked in. They pulled apart.

"Wait, Edward!"

He ignored her and pointed at Harry, "We need to have a little talk in the woods after dark. I have something I need to teach you and you won't like it." He left again.

Harry looked at her, sad.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

They were silent.

"You should get some sleep, Harry."

"Yea, okay." He went back upstairs to the bed he had been on.

Ariana cried alone in the living room, fearing what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review, gaiz<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: gaiz, if ur not going 2 leve a nice revew, dont review at all okay? jeez this is my baby itz my first story, ok?**

* * *

><p>Nighttime finally came. It was a full mmoon that night so it was quite light outside.<p>

Edward told Ariana not to follow them, but she cried and begged him not to hurt Harry, that she was sorry.

But he ignored her and the two left. She sat down and cried again. She felt like her heart was breaking.

One of them would die and she didn't want either to because she feared that she loved both of them too much.

She couldn't take it anymore. They had been fone 5 hole minuts and that was 5 minutes too long.

Ariana took off into the forest in serach of the thwo and eventually found them. They were both on the ground and it looked like they were wrestinling.

But as she wgot closer, she realized the truth.

THEY WERE MAKING OUT!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DIPSHITS DOING?" She yelled, her face turning putple.

They stopped and looked at her, still entangled in eachothers arms.

She started crying again, her heart completely broken now.

She ran off, and they screamied behind her, trying to stop her, but she kep t running as fast as she could, which was fast for a human, but not as fast as a vampire.

Edward quickly caought up to her.

"I was just doing that to distract him to kill him."

"I don't care."

"You're the oee who cheated on my first."

"Fuck you."

She ran off again, leaving him behind.

She had sooooo many tears in her eyes, due to her heart being broken for the millionth time that day, that she didn't see the cliff until it was right in front of her.

She stopped just in tie and stared over the edge.

'That's it, I'll kill myself,' she thought.

So she threw herself off the enge of the cliff, not even screaming the whole way down.

She waited for a emmense pain, but it never came.

Instead, something warm and masculine, smeilling really good, too, nice and sweaty like they had been working out recently, caught her.

She looked up into her saviors eyes.

GASP

It was Jacon.

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"TRY TO KILL YOURSELF, YOU DAMN IDIOT."

"Edward and Harry were making out."

"Who's Harry?"

"A boy I met today. I really liked him, a lot. I think I loved him."

Jacob tenderly kissed her still crying eyes and held her close.

"I love you and I would never hurt you, Ariana."

"I think I like you, too."

"Then can we be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>"Sure."<p>

They then made out, Ariana completely forgetting about Edward and Harry.

Meanwhile, Edward and Harry were still making out in the forest, becoming more animalistinc, lusting, byt the second.

They were ready to tear eachother apart out of love that's how mucg they loved eachother.

They had also forgotten abuit Ariana.

* * *

><p><strong>plz reviwe!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**gaiz, havent u herd of "if u cant say anything nice, dont say anything at all?" dont be rude, okay? this is my first story so shut up**

* * *

><p>My love for Edward and Harry was forgotten in a matter of days and my broken heart was soon healed by Jacob's sooth, masculine heart and hands (if you know what I mean ;) ).<p>

I was glad that I had moved on. I had a much hotter and carting boyfriend now and he was better than the last thwo, who were now goig out with eachother.,

Harry transferred into out school, saying something about how he couldn't go home yet because his broom broke when he smashed into my car.

I only wish that I had been driving faster and hit him harder. That's how mych I hated the two now.

But I puty hem behind me and settlied in nicely with Jacob. Plus, it was like habing a giant puppy to protect me at all times.

He transferred into school so he could spend more time with me and we made sure we had no classes iwht Harry or Edward, or anny of the Cullens for that matter.

Bella, as usually, was all alsone with her retarded human friends. I would be ocught dead before I was found hangying out with humans.

They're so smelly! I don't know hwo anyone can stand themselves or eachother.

Because I was only half vampire,m y sence of smell was not as good as the rest of the vampires, so I could only imagine what they smelled like to the cullens.

Byt, liiek I said before, screw the culles, screw Edward, and screw Hairy.

I loved Jacob now.

He was my one and only now and I expected that to be like the afor a while.

He completed me.

He was the yang to my yin.

He was the chocolate to my peanut bbuter,.

He was the leaves to my treer.

He was key to my lock.

He was the apples for my apple sauce.

I loved him so much.

The cullens did n't really like the fact that Edward chose a guy but fuck them. I don't give a shit.

After all, he furst chose a stupid human to be his mate, so why did they a;most accept ger? Sheh was a complete idiot and I hate her.

In fact I hate her so much that one day when I was going out with Edward, I beat her up behind the school while Edward watched.

As she lay, bleeding, on the ground, Edward kissed me and we walked away, handin hand.

But fuck Edward. I don't give a shit about him.

There's one thing I don't' get. Harry caries around a stick. I don't knowo why,

Maybe it's a sex toy that I don't' know about?

Whatever it is, I just don't get why he caries it around wherever he goes.

He did say he was a wizard, write? Maybe that was his wand? It's not very majestic, if you ask em.

But don't ask me because I don't erally guive a fuck about harry or his little wand/sex toy, what ever it si.

Anywasns, one day I ws walking dow the hallway, jacon had to stay behind to talk to our schiene teacher about some homework problems.

I ws walking down the hllway when, suddenly, the cullens, no Edward was amoung them, cornered me.

I shrank back, ready to fight.

"we need your helo."

"um… excuse me?"

"You hear us."

"Yeah, but I don't know hat you would need my helop with,"

"Edward, of course."

"What about his?"

"We want you to split Edward and harry up."

"Sorrty, but I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"Won't."

I tried to wak away , but the stopped my.

"We weren't done yet."

"oh, but ew aer/"

"No, we're not."

"What the hell do you gais want?"

"Splut them up, and we'll leave the town, neer to return. How does that sound?"

"Really good, actually."

"So wioll you help us?"

I smiled evily. My back mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, rings, earrings, nails, shirt with a white skull on it, skirt with silver chains, and army combat boots fitting the image my smile brought.

"Of course I will. What exactly do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>plz reveiw! but dont make them tl;dr<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**i havnt gotten any reviews in a while so plz leave 1 even if its just a word or 2**

* * *

><p>After they dold me their plan, I immediately knew it waold work.<p>

So I went and told Jacob. He jumped on the chance to get rid of the Cullens and make sure they stared off his family's territory.

So, after school, we put the plan to work.

Harry and Edward left the school together, like they expected. They folowed them in their car and waited until edward lef Hairy behind in the car in order to go into the store.

they then mede their mobe. Ariana knocekd on the windoe and Harry looked over at her in shock. She smiled at him and beckoned for him to stp out of the car.

He did and once he did, she put on her best puty face. She was the best at school with that face and she knwe it.

"I'm so sorry that I yelled at you at Edward."

"It's okay. I didn't realy expect us to get totgether in the first place."

"Why did you get together?"

"I dont know, we just had a connection."

"He said he kissed you first in order to distract you."

"He lied."

"Then wnat happedned?"

"He fell on top of me and acidently kissed me."

"he tripped?"

"Yes. And from there we couldn't stop. it woas like our lips were glued together, like our hearts were glued together as well. We coudn't be seperated by anything or anyone, not even, you Ariana. You're beautiful and wonderful, but my heart doesn't belong to you, it belongs to Edward and Edward alone."

They were silent. Ahrry noticed Jacob in her car.

"Do you love Jacob?"

"Yes, I do."

"That's good."

It was selient again. Finally, feeling the pressuer of the time limity wien Edward would return, she put the plan into action.

"Somone's looking for you."

"Who?"

"Some man. I don't know. He had his hood up all the time. He said you and him had something to settle."

"You don't know what he looked like?"

"No. But he had a... stick like you do."

Ariana was really just making this up as whe went on, the tale of the imaginary person becoming more and more fantasy.

"He had no noes, though."

She was really getting in to it now.

"Oh, and he had a snake wiht him. A giant one, but it was like a pet. He had it wrapped around his neck like a fancy neckalace."

His eyes widedned and she could have sworn that she saw horror in his eyes.

"Voldemort!"

"Who? Oh, yes, that was his name. I remeber now. He said someting like that, but I thought he was sneexing."

"Tell Edward that I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Her eyes widened. Yes! It had worked! Of course it had, though, the plamn seemed plawlses wehn the Cullens had told her it and it really had gone off without a hitch.

"Where's my broom?"

"The thing you were on when I hit you?"

"Yes."

"It's still in my trunk."

"Good. OPen it please."

She did as she aSked.

He pointed his wand at the broomstick and mittered some words. The parts of the broom instantly flew together adn repaired itself.

Ariana's jaw fropped.

He grabbed his broom, waved goodbye and jumped onto it.

It levitated off the ground.

Ariana's eyes almost popped out.

"Harry!"

It was Edward, yelling at him.

"Sorry, I have to go Edward. I love you, but this is goodbye."

And then he sailed off, into the sky.

Hopefully to never bee seen agin, thought Ariana as she barely managed to hide her evil, happy smile.

She got back into the car and drove away, leaving Edward on his hands and knees, crying tears of sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>plz reviwe!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: sry this iz such a short chapter gaiz. but the negative reviews hve gotten me down. :(**

* * *

><p>The Cullens did ad they had promised and mobed away.<p>

Ariana really hopedc tha tthey had moved to a nother country so she would nebver have to see any of them ever ever ever ever agian.

This was because she had all of their guts soooooooo much.

In fact, if she ever saw them again she wold try to kill them all.

At least as a half vampire she would have a better chance tahn a human, like the bitch Bella.

Speaking of Balla, she was antohter person that Ariana had to get rid of.

If she didn't ten she and Jacoub couldn't habve a nice life together as long as that bitch was still hanging around and breathing.

she needed to come up with a plan, and fast, that would work and get rid of Bella, that horrible real life mary-sue.

Ariana hated mary sues, both real life and in stories.

Not that she read much, though, she mostly made out with Jacob in her spare time.

In fact, she made ot with him so much that she hardly ever did her homeowrk.

Jacob did hers for her and his own homework.

Thtat's what made hism the sweetedt, best boyfirend.

Ever.

In all of existance.

She loved him sooooooo much.

Probably equal in love to what she hated the cullens, edeard, hariy, and Bella with.

That's how much she loved him.

It was neverending love and she would never fall out of it.

Ever.

She promised herself that.

So she told Jacob that she wanted to get rid of Bella and he jumped on to the idea of gtting rid of that worthles bitch.

After all, she was wasting their available oxygen justy by existing and they couldn't have that.

So together they came up with a plan so good and foil proff that they just had to set it into motion.

The next day would be when tyhey started it.

If their plan worked perfectly then by next week Bella would be gone.

In fact, if it did work perfectly, then she would never be seen by anyone agian.

Not her classmates.

Not her techers.

Not her parents.

Not the police, which sort of involved her parents.

Not Jacob.

And, best of all, not Ariana.

No one would see her orr hear of her ever again.

That was the best way.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review and b nice!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: thank u 4 da nice review, Shra! i'll keep up this sotry even if its just 4 u. :D**

* * *

><p>Airana and Jacon put the paln into motion the nest day. They met Bella outside the school after school had ended. They had slipped her a note at lunch telling her that they neede dto talk to her, that they were concernted about her now that Edward, the one who she used to love, had left town.<p>

It was nearing winter and their breth was curling in the cool air. The sun was behind the cloudns, so Ariana was abel to wear clothes that showed off soem of her skin. Jacob, being a werewolf, didn't feel the cold that much.

As a result, Jacon was currently taking hsi shirt off, his impressive stobney abs coming into view. Arians tryed not to lok at them, but he could tell that she was thinking about them by the blush that came to hwer cheeks.

He smiled and pulled her close, "You liek what you see?"

She giggled and turned her face into his chest, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? Though it would be better to see you with no clothes on." She gave him a devilish grin, her black lipsticked lips giving her a lustful look.

"Um, hello," a voice came from in front of them. They both tunred to look at the speaker, trying ont to show thier anoyance on their face. It was Bella and she was tugginh on her hair and chewing on her bottom lip, like usual.

Ariana often wondered how Bella hadn't chewed through her lip right now. That was a form of suicide, right? LIke biting off your tongue? So if she chewed off her lip, then she would bleed to death and die and theat would be the end of her.

But that would be hard to get her too do. She ws stupid, but not that stupid. So, they had to go ahead with their own plan instead. It ws time to start the plan. She glanced at Jacob, letting him know to start.

"Edward's back."

She looked at him, her mouth open and she looked like a fish.

"Wha-Wha-What?"

She sounded like a fish, too.

"Edward's back," he repeated and Ariana heard annoyane in his voice and barely kept the smile off of her face.

"Where? Where is he? Why are you telling me this?" She sounded deperate, like she needed to see him right now or she would die. Well they would help her with that.

"He said that he ws sorrry he ever broke up with you and that he loved you. He wants to meet you again. He even said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you and wants to run away with you."

"Does that mean he'll turn me into a vampire?" She sounded so hopefull that they almost busted a gut, but managed to turn their laug into a cough.

"Yes, he's willing to turn you into a vampire in order to live with you forever."

"Oh, where is he?" She was crying out of happiness.

"He said you have to go pack and say goodbye to your dad before you meet him."

"Okay, I'll go do that right now."

"We'll meet back here, okay?"

"Okay." She ran to her car and drove off.

There were silent for a while.

"Told you that she would fall for it. She's incredibly stupid."

"I can't believe that I ever liked her."

They got into her car and began making out in the back seat until Bella came back.

The straitened thier clothes and brushed their hair bakc into order and then pulled out of the parking lot, Bella following htme.

The drobe for a while, Bella still following htem, until the came to the ocean with the forest on the other side. They pulled ot the side of the road and got out of the car.

"Where is he?" Bella asked.

"Right here," Ariana said, punching her in the face and knocking her out cold.

Jacob put her back into the car and drove the car so it faced the cliff. He got out and Ariana put a rock on the accelerator. The car shot ober the edge of the cliff and into the water below.

The smiled at the sight of her truck slashing into the water and sinking out of sight. No one would ever find her becaues no one swam in thte area, as it was too rought of waters to survive.

They smiled evily, kissed and held hands as they walked back to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: sry 4 da wait, gaiz! heres da 9th ch! :)**

* * *

><p>Ariana abd Jacob thought they were in the clear after that. Harry had left to go look for a man that never existed, Edwards was in another country, and Bella was dead, but ehr parents thought she had left as well. Things were going perfectly for tem.<p>

The field that she and Edward used to lie in was now onely for them. Unfortanely, the flowers were all dead because it was cold, but is was still pretty with the snow on ti and Jacob always held her closely in ehr arms, keeping her warm.

They loved wachother with out a care in teh corld. But that world was about to come crasing down on them. SOmeone they never expected to seeagain in their entire lives sudenly showed up on ariana's doorstep one day, exhausted and covered in dirt.

Ariana stared out at the boy in horror.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She managed to squeak out.

The boy looked up at her, looing faint, "I just can't seem to stay away from this city."

He hoistee up his brom and set it against theh side of her house.

"How abot we start over, huh?" He extended his hand, "My name is Harry POtter's what's yours?"

"Ariana Veressa Midnight Rosegarden," She said, hesitantly, reaching out to grasp his hand in hers. They shook hands and then their hands dropped back to their sides lke useless things. They staerd at eachother, Ariana waiting for him to ask her why she lied to him abiout the man. But he never did.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I left to go fight, but now my enemy has gone bcak underground and I can't find him. It's safer for me and my freinds if I don't go to shcool, which is a place he would expect me to go back to. Now he'll have to search for me instead."

"Oh, okay." She said, lamely, "Want to come in?"

"Sure."

He came in and she offered him a seat, which he took. She then went to go call Jacob about htis unseen event.

"He's back!" She hissed into the phone when he ansered.

"Who's back?"

"The wizard boy, Harry POtter!"

"What? What's he doing back here?"

"I don't know, but he said that he was hinding from his enemy, that it was safer he then it is at his school because his eney doesn't know hwere he is when he's here, but he would know where he was if he was at his school. So he came here to hide out and keep his friends and himself safe frmo harms way brought to him by his enemy."

"That sounds susupicious."

"I thought so, to, but it looks like he's been through hell and abck! He's completely dirty and has mutliple cuts. His clothes are in disarray, as well."

"MAybe he's just playing the part."

"Maybe, we'll se. For now, I'll act like nothing is wrong."

"good plan. Call me if you want me to come down to your place."

"will do."

He was about to hang up when he added, "I love you, Ariana."

"I love you, to, Jacob."

Their call ended and she went back into the room where Harry was sitting.

"Who was that?"

"A call I needed to make to a friend. Why don't you fgo take a shower because oyu're cobered in dirt."

"Alright, thanks. Where's the bathroom."

"Down the hallways, first door on the right. I'll go get you some clothes."

He went into the bothroom and she ran out of the house, going to Bella's house. MAkeing sure the dad wasn't ther, she stole some of his clothes, then ran back hom. She set them ouside the bathroom door. Harry finished his shower.

"Did you get me some spare clothes?"

"Yeah, theyu're out here."

She walked away so he could grab them, but, as he did, he slipped and fell, sliding out in to the hallway, right in Ariana's view.

He stood up, completely naked and all out there. Ariana blused as she saw just how well builyt the boy was for his skinny stature. Embarrased, he grabbed the clothes, apologized, and went back intop the bathrom.

She went and sat down at the dinning room table and could feel, in horror, the feelings she used to hae for him risiong to the surface once more.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sry 4 da wait, gaiz! here u go! a new ch! Also, danks, sord for anoder great reciew! ur much betta dan da other ppl**

* * *

><p>Harry emerged from the hallway, his air still wet from the hsower. She got up and ruffled his hari, then withdrrew it just as quick in shock at what she hsd done.<p>

The man she hated for stealing the lover, the man who madde her life hell, that damn wizard, and she jsut touched him.

Hell, what was the boy doing in her house? SHe shyould have thrown him off of the porch as soon as she saw him.

But she looked at him agian and barely managed to keep the blush away. The blothes were a little baggy on him, but looked good on him anyways. His wet brown hair was arelady going every direction, like it did when it was dry.

Hsi lightning shapped scar was almost mystifying, like it was staring her down. She couldn't help bnut want to reach out and touch it again. It put her in a relaxed state, like eerything was okay when she saw it.

There was something depp about that scar, some story to tell about it and, while she did care, she didnt' awant to ask him aout it. No way in hell was she ging to have a converstaion like that with him.

For one, it was too deep and she jsut wanted to get rd of him again as soon as she could. That meant catering to his needs before kicking him out once more, amybe to send him to stay in the Cullen's empty house. It was definitely big enough.

For another reason, she didn't want to care about his again. She was afriad that if he told the story of his scar to her, she would once agian fall under his spell (get it? cuz hes a wizrd? LOOL) and wouldn't be able to fall out of it. She didn't really want to fall in love with him again.

But as she stared at her with his gorgeous, big, kind, warm green eyes, she coudlnt help but feel her heartbeart grow faster. No! She coulden't! Ariana quickly turned away.

"Do ou want some food before you leave?"

"Um, sre," He mumbled. She gestured to a dining room chair and he ast down. She coldn't help but stare at his butt as he did so. Ariana ran away to the kitchen at the thouht of lovingh him.

She quickly made his a turkey sandwich. First she lay out two pieces of bread, then she spread miracle whip on one slice, mustard on the oterh. Then she placed some lettuch on the miracle whip side, chedar cheese on the mustard side. Then she placed some turkley sliced on those and closed it.

Then she cut the sandwich in half, palcing it on a plate that was blue and white with little puppy dog prints along the rim. Ariana had alwasys loved dogs. Maybe tjat was why she loved Jacob so much. He was like a big, fluffy, nice, warm, companionable puppy dog to her and she loved him.

She brought the sandwich out and put it in front of Harry.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Do you have any tea?"

"Actually, yes, I do. I like tea. What kind?"

"What kidn do you have?"

"I have Earl Grey, Ceylon, Assam, Keemun, Chai, Green tea… which one do you want?"

"earl gray sounds good, I guess."

She filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. He was half way done with his tea by the time it becan to scream like a wounded animal. Harry jumped visibly at the sound.

She pured the water into a mug, putting the teabag in to the boiling water to soak. She handed the mug to Harry, who accepted it with a smile.

Immediately, I was sucked into his smie, like they were a white hole, a pearly, white, set of teeth like a picket fence, one with children behind it, running in the yrad.

Suddenly, without noticing it, Harry leaned up and kissed me. I drew back, but then came forward again and kissed him. He tasted of sandwich.

He goy up from his seat and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. I groaned and moved closer, pressing my lips against his.

Just when it felt like things were about to become heavier, I heard someone at my back door. I pused Harry away and we starred at the back door, waiting. The door nob jiggled and then it opened.

It was… EDWARD.

* * *

><p><strong>wat iz trolling? i m just writing, ppl, so plz review nicly<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: dere. i trid to spel beter in ma stry. stop cmplaning bout it nao. also wat is a troll? n wat iz dis my immortal you gaiz keep tklng about. could u lnk me 2 it?**

**cutin: sexul cntent**

* * *

><p>tHEY didn't pul away, though. They were unashamed of their love. Instead they stared Edward down, Ariana wondering why he had come back and why his family had broken the promise that he would never return. Plus, how had he kknown that Harry was back, or did he come back for another reason?<p>

"What are you doing here, Edwerd?" Ariana asked, coolly, pressing her face against Harry's chest. But he ignored her.

"Harry? What are you doing back here?"

"Ariana has this effect on me. I just had to come back, just to see her"

They looked at eachother then Harry looked at Ariana, "You're not going out with him, are you?"

"No, I;m going out with Jacob, but I can brek up with him at anytime."

"So your cheating on him with me?"

"I guess..."

He pulled away, but Ariana drew him back.

"Please don't leave again. Don;t leave me again. I was deviestaed when you left me the first time for HIM." She glared at Edward as she said this, and he stumbled back as though her words had punched him in the crotch.

Ariana looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"You won't leave me again, right?"

"Not if I can help it, he murmerd, kissing the top of her head.

Edward started moving towards them but Ariana snaped her steal eyes to his, glaring him down.

"I believe you left the city, Edward, never to come back. Am I correct in thinking so?"

He gulped, "Yes, you are."

"Then why are you here?"

"I had too see you. I never really got to say goodbye and I really wanted to see you again. I love you, Ariana. You have some pull on me, just like how you have a pull on everyone else, it seems. LIke Harry and Jacob."

"Well,, goodbuy. That's all I need. You can leave now, Edward, and leave us in peace."

"Okay." He left.

She snuggled up to HArry and he pressed closer to her. The began to kiss, mkaing out like there was no tomarow.

They went to the couch and laid down, Harry ontop on ariana. They continued to kiss, oblevius to the world. Lightning boomed outside and rain began to fall. But they didn't care. It was like someone glued their bodies together and they didn't care if they came apart anytime soon.

They began to undress, slowly but surly untill they were just in their underware. Jacob softly kissed her neck, leavuing a trail down to her clevege. Ariana and Harry completely undressed and then they did it right there on the couch in the middle of the thunderstorm, they noise drowning out thier crys of pleasure.

Once done, he removed his stick and they lay side by side on the couch, listening to the storm and the breathing of the other. They felt at peace disspite the caos outside.

Ariana felt safe next to Harry, as he held her in his strong, yet thin arms. She could feel the strong muscles in them, even thought they weren't big, like JAcob's or Edwards, whose was medium big. They were small, but still strong and Ariana liked that about him.

It showed that you didn't have to be big and masuculine to stil be strong, loving, protecting, masculine and downright sexy.

She turned to burry her face into his chest, a smile on her face. She loved him and that was all that mattered. She loved him more then Edward and Jacob combine. He was her soul mate, she was sure of it. After all, she had just given her firgnity to him.

They fell asleep in eachothers arms, Jacon already forgotten and was sure to be broken up with the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>plz revew<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: sry 4 da wait butt i waz bsy with life. u under stand, rite? :)**

* * *

><p>When she woek up in the morning, she made some tee for the both of them since they both loved tea so much. She liked tee because of the taste, even though most people called it leave juice, she didn't care be cause it tasted delishious to her and that was all that mattered. Screw the non-believers!<p>

Harry like tee because, well, he was english, not american, that;s why. They drink a lot of tea there and even have a tea time in the afternoon when they take time to drink tee and biscuits, which are not actually biscuits, but cookies.

Ariana would love to live in england and she hoped Hariy would take her home with her. It was something she planned to bring up with him, the england issue, because he would probably want to go back home to his friend and she really had no one here she wanted to stay for, so of course she would go with him to his home and live with him forever with tee.

That was because she loved him and wanted to live with him forever. Of course, she'd have to turn him into a vampire if he wanted the same thing so they could stay the same age forever. Ariana had already stopped aging and would stay this age until she was hunted down and killed, which she never planned on happening because she was too smart for that.

She may not act like it, but she always got a 4.0 in class even if she didn't pay attentnion to the lesson. Of course, she had taken the class years before, but still, she got a 4.0 and was the smartest kid in the school. Kids always asked her for help in homework, not like she always gave it, though. And some jocks would pay her to do their homework for them. Of course those stupid hot jocks would fail the tests, but they would get 100% on their homework because I was just that smart.

I opened the drawer of tea and put the kettle on the stove. Then I went and woke up Harry. I wasn't ashamed of my naked body around him. After all, he was naked, to. He woke up with a grin on his face and gave her a kiss on the stomach as he stood up. He was quite short, really, only an inch taller then me.

"How was your night?" He asked. She smiled, "It was good. Yours?" "Magnificent." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips and then they began to make out, practically dry humping eachother because they loved eachother so much and wanted to feel the other's skin so much on theirs because of their love, which was infinite at this point.

The kettle began to shreek, so they let eachother go. While Harry went and got the tee prepared, she got dressed. She put on a black, silkey dressed that hugged her figure with a red belt with a plastic rose on it. Around her neck she wore a necklace that had fake fangs on it hung on a black chain that clasped in the back. She wore earrings that looked like little red bows and had a couple silver bracelts on both wrists that jangled when she moved. On her feet was a pair of black high heeled shoes that were pointy by the toes, good for kicking someone.

She came back down stairs and Harry said she looked beautiful before he got back in his clothes that he had. They let the tea packets soak into the watter for a while and Airana went to work making breakfast. She made toast, then cut a cirle out of the mittle of them, then put a fried egg inside the hole. It reminded her of last night and she blushed. he saw her blush and held her tight, kissing her on the neck line.

Finally, everything was ready and they sat down with their breakfast and tee and ate it while their legs were intwined underneath the table. The felt like if a minute went by where they didn't touch eachtother out of love, they would explode because their love for the other would become to over welming to beer and they would just die. So, the kept touching eachother.

Suddenly, through the door that they had forgotten to lock barged in... JACON.

* * *

><p><strong>plz revew<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: hres da nects ch, gaiz! hope u liek it! :D**

* * *

><p>Jacob took one look at them before angrily yelling "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING! STOP TOUCHING YOUR GIRLFRIEND." Ariana got in front of Harry. "Go away!" She yelled. "I don't love you anymore, I love Harry Potter because he is something special and different compared to you and Edward. He's special to me!" Jacob stared at her, sad. "Why?" He asked. 'Because I love him, Jacob." He left sadly.<p>

She turned back to Harry with a smile and kissed him. As it turned out she didn't have to be the one to ask him weather he was going back to england or not because he was the one who asked her. "Do you want to go back to england with me?" He asked. "Of course!" She yelled and hugged him. He pulled out his wand, she knew what it was now, and mumbled a few words and, before she knew it, they were in england.

She could tell it was england because of all of the people with bad teeth, though Harry had really good, white teeth that were adorable when he smiled and kissed her on the lips or the neck or the chest or arm or legs or anywhere, really, and because everyone was speeking in the same cute accent that Harry had, and because they wore socks with their sandals and all the gardens and parks were beautifuly green and beautiful and blooming in full colour (Hehe, I spelled it the english way, see? :D) and it seemed to briighten up the place.

She locked hands with Harry and they started walking. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Somewhere normal humans can't go." He answered. She kept quiet and kept walking in anticipation. Where could he be taking her? Was it somewhere where only wizards and the likes went because he said it was where normal humans could't go? Or could they go there, but they usually didn't because they didn't know of the existnce of it. (See, she's smart. :D)

It turned out to be the latter. They entered a pub and made their way to the back and into the storage room. They entered the room and Harry said something while tapping a pattern of bricks on the back wall. He stood back and she did to, still holding onto his hand. The wall began to shift and move, the bricks began to fold back, moving back to create a giant hole in the wall.

Through the hole came sunlight, very warm and bright. It was almost inviting, it seemed. They stepped through and they were in a street crowded with people of all ages, shapes and sizes and wearing all kinds of outfits, from the normal things you'd imagine a witch wearing, including the tall pointy hat that you would see them wearing in a childrens' story, to normal street clothes like buttoned up shirts and jeans or nicer pants with tennis shoes or nicer shoes with white socks or black socks, depending of the rest of their outfit.

People greeted Harry as they made their way down the street. Everyone seemed to know him, Ariana noted, surprised. Little kids excidedly pointed at him and ran to their parents, tugging on their sleeves to show them who was walking down the street. The street itself was fantastical and you could almost feel the magic in the air like it was humming.

It had building and stores all along the side of the cobbled street. each store had something different to offer. She saw a book store, a cauldren store, an owl store, wand store, a clothing store, hat store, and much much more. It was almost too much to take in. She grupped hary's hand tighter in hers and they continued walking down the fantastic street. "Harry!" Someone yelled behind them and they turned to see a group of people running towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>plz revew!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: sry 4 da lng wit, u gaiz! i got distrctd by skool! agn, sry!**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Hairy!" They all yelled, crashing into him with a giant hug. Taken by surprise, they gropu fell over under the suddenness of it all, Arian feeling out of it all, since she was left standing staring at all of them, wondering what to do and who they were.<p>

They were obciously his friends. Noone else would greet someone like that unless they were friends or relatives so they were definitely his friends because she hadnt heard anything about him habing any family members, at least that she knew of.

For some reason she always thought of Harry as an orphan, someone with out parents just like her. She didn't know why, but it was just the way she felt about him. Maybe it was because of the way he acted, so kind and unselfish, like he cared for others in some way.

They got up and stared at her. "Hey, who's this, Harry?" A red head asked. There were a lot of red heads, now that she looked at all of them. They all looked the same to, which probably meant they were all from a red headed family.

The thought of an entire family with fire hair and tempers to match made her laugh on the inside, because she did not want to insult them in any way beause they were Harry's friends and she wasnted them to be her friends as well because that is what good girlfriends do, they treat their boyfriend's friends like their frineds.

"Hi, I'm Ariana Veressa Midnight Rosegarden and I'm Harry's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you," She smiled wide at them, her teeth flashing and, along with them, her fangs. She realized just then that she was standing in the sun and she glanced down at her hands to see that her skin was glowing in the sun, like her skin always did in the sun because she was a half vampire and that's what they did in the sun. She quickly tried to cover her skin, but they had already noticed that it was glowing.

"Um, harry, is your gf glowing?" One of the girls asked, scred. She was quite pretty, Ariana had to admit. She had brown hair with highlights in it that was slightly curly. She had it pulled back in a French braid. She wore a t-shirt for some band that Ariana didn't recognize the name of and jeans over some tennis shoes.

"Um…" He glanced over, "Yes, she is. But it's perfectly normal for her, so don't worry about it." "What? How is that normal, harry?" One of th red heads asked. This one seemed to be the second youngest of the red heads, with a girl that was younger than him.

In all, there were four red heads. Two of them looked the same, so she figured that they were twins. But one was missing an ear, so she was glad she could tell the difference between them that way, at least.

Harry put his arm around her shoulder and whispered to them, "She's a half vampire, guys. That's why." "What does that have to do anything with it?" They asked. "Because full vampires sparkle in the sunlight, but half vampires just glow in the sunlight, that's why."

"Vampires… sparkle in the sunlight? I don't know, Harry. For vampires that just sounds a little too gay." At the same time Ariana and Harry declared, "It's beautiful, majestic, and amazing!" The other stared at them in shock and decided to just take their word for it, bt they ddin't seem convinced.

"So, what now?" The youngest red head asked. "How about we go eat somewhere and introduce our selves." The normal girl spoke, looking around at al of them to see if they agreed.

They all shrugged, "Sure, that sounds fine." They said and they al began to walk away to a restaurant with Harry's arm still around ariana's shoulders in a loving embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>plz revew<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: sry 4 da lng wait. i wuz bsy with skool. also i wuz thnkng of doin dis 4 nanowrimo. wat do u gaiz thinkg?**

* * *

><p>They went and ate at a nice place and Ariana had fish and chips, English style like she had always wanted to try. It was nothing like America's pathetic excuse for fish and chips. This was the real deal and it was more delisious then she could have ever imagined. The flaver seemed to explode in her mouth as she ate the deepfried halibut that she dipped into the amazing tarter sause and the fries were amazing, too. They were deepfriend ot a perfect texture and crispness. If she was going ot live on anything for the rest of her life, she decided it would have to be this with a cup of tea for a drink.<p>

She added sugar to her tea and gave the sugar to harry, who poured a small amount into his. He had ordered Earl Grey (i spld it da enlish way, tehe) and she had ordered green tea. She took a sip of hers and it was delisious with just the righ amout of flavor.

"Can I have a taste of yours, Harry?"

"Sure, go ahead." He handed her his cup.

She took a sip.

"Oh, this is delicious. I'll have to order an Earl Grey next time we go out to eat. I'll have to try one of each tea here just to try them all because they're all sure to be so delishious here."

He smiled.

"I'll see what I can do, Ariana."

Then they kissed, leaning into eachother to get closer to eachother and taste eachother more. He tasted of fish, a sexy taste if you asked Ariana what she thought of it. In fact, it was better than the way he had tasted of sandwhich earlier that very same day when they had made out after she had made him a sandwhich. But just kissing him was sexy, really, so no matter what, he would be a sexy beast.

The twins coughed at the same time, like they had planned it or had some weird psychic power where they could talk to each other through their minds because they were twins. Ariana had read about cases like that, where Twins displayed weird psychic powers between each other so she thought that this could be highly possible for these two.

They pulled apart, a light blush on their cheeks, but a smile on their faces because they were ashamed but happy at the same time. Nothing could stop their love, not even if his friends were against it. After all they had overcome all of these obstacles in order to be together and now nothing was going to get in their way and to stop their love for eachother. Not Jacob or Edward could get in the way of them now.

"What's wrong with them kissing eachother?" The pretty girl asked and leaned over to kiss the redhead sitting next to her, a guy who seemed her and Harry's age. The twins made gagging sounds, then high fived and the perfect harmony they managed to perform once more. They definitely had some psychic powers that only they had it was the only way they could be able to do what they did. That was the only explanation, Ariana decided.

They finished their lunch and went back out on the streets to look at all of the interested stores on the street. Ariana asked if she could go to the book store she saw farther down the way.

"Can we go to the bookstore? I want to see what kind of cool books they have there. So is it okay if we go there?"

"Sure it's fine. Right, guys?" He asked his friends and they all nodded.

"Sure, of course! I always love going to the bookstore." The pretty girl said.

"A little too much." The red head she kissed said and she playfully elbowed him in the ribs, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>plz revew<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: sry it took me soooo long 2 right thiss, gaiz! sme stuupd relitives came over. i hated it. D:**

* * *

><p>We all walked to the bookstore. And they all went inside the store. The walls were lined with hundreds of books and Ariana couldn't wait to look at a few of them. Her fingers itched to pull one off of the shelves. Towards the back of the store she saw people milling about, but no one was near the front of the store. Stairs led up to a second floor on the side and bookshelves even lined the staircase so every spare inch was covered in books. Hermione and Ron went off on their own to look through the books and Fred and George, the twins, went of on their own as well. Ginny followed her brothers.<p>

"I'm going upstairs."

"Okay, Ariana." Harry said.

I went up the stairs and stared at all the books surrounding me. I picked one off the shelf and opened it. It was a book about botanical magic. I placed it back.

"Can I help you find anything?" A voice said behind her and she turned to see who it was. It was a boy with very pale blonde hair that was slicked back with gel. He looked rich. He had good clothing on, a suit.

"No, I'm good." She walked away to continue looking, but the boy followed.

"I know this store a lot because I come here for school."

"Do you go to school with Harry Potter?"

"Yes, he's in the house of Gryffindor and I'm in the house of Slytherin. Our houses are rivals. I hate Harry."  
>"He's my boyfriend."<p>

"Well that's unfortunate. I was hoping to take you for myself."

"That's not the right attitude to get a girlfriend, boy."  
>"Who are you calling boy? I'm older than you, by the looks of it."<p>

"I have lived much longer than you boy. I'm older than I look."  
>"What are you? Some shriveled old woman?"<p>

"No, I'm a half vampire."

He leaned forward, interested.

"Get away from her, Draco Malfoy!" It was Harry, to my rescue.

"Nice girlfriend you've got, Harry. Mind if I steal her?"

"Of course I mind!"

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK!" He grabbed her by the arm and summoned his broomstick. He threw her on and blew a hole in the ceiling, flying through it. Ariana yelled at Harry, but he was too far away and they soared away through the sky and clouds, leaving him behind. There was no way he could follow her. He didn't have his broomstick with him.

"Put me down!"

"Sure, you can go down, but you won't look as pretty once you hit the ground below."

She huffed and sat up on the broom.

"You might want to hold on. We're going through some bumpy skies now."

The broom shuddered and she almost fell off, so she wrapped her arms around his waist even though she didn't want to. Eventually they began flying downwards, out of the sky.

They landed on a beach. A stone pathway led up to a mansion that sat on the edge of the beach. It was a beautiful, stone mansion with giant glass windows that overlooked the waters. The waters were a dark greenish blue and churned onto the sands because of a storm in the distance in the sky. The one they had flown through. She was glad that they hadn't gone through it while it had been raining or they would have been soaked. Just as she thought that it began to rain on the beach, the water falling from the sky.

"Follow me."

She had no choice but to do so, as there was no other building in sight and she wanted to get out of the rain, so she followed Draco up the path to the house. Inside it was warm and a fire burned in the fireplace.

"Sit down."

She did. Suddenly a snake lunged out at her from behind the couch!

* * *

><p><strong>plz review<strong>


End file.
